


Winter Kiss

by yetti



Series: Cats!!! on Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: All Yuuri could think of is how those luscious lips tastes like during winter.





	

 

Cursing silently on his frustration, Yuuri swallowed as his mind was multilayered with Victor's irresistible images. His coach was clad with thin white shirt that was wet-soaked in sweats, at the moment though, his hair was wind-tousled and was rather in need of a shave yet it didn't made him less attractive. However, strangely, the sight of him brought a pleasant shiver on Yuuri's inside and imparted an unfamiliar weakness to his knees while Victor unmindfully exhaled and his lips puckered.

Yuuri found Victor to be an unholy temptation. His nerves tingled vibrantly with awareness as he stared into his lips, which were a shade of pale pink so intense that they appeared to be shiny and luscious.

He is going out with his coach for a year now, and within those days that they were together, Yuuri had almost knew him too well. Things and expressions Victor made that not everyone had ever seen, and Yuuri felt blessed for being the only one to see them.

And as of now, there was something that had been coiling inside his mind and he kept staring back on his lover's full lips.

Satisfaction couldn't be found in his vocabulary in the meanwhile as he couldn't get enough of Victor's tasty and savoury mouth. He was limited, and the other guy just as much won't give him more than what he wanted because Victor was in focus on Yuuri's next competition.

Victor swung his left foot to the rear while his left hand slipped up as he kept his expression composed. He made a glance hindsight and rolled his eyes back to the front while swaying his body, Yuuri on the other hand concentrating on the very moves. It wasn't a move that he can't do, anything that Victor taught him were actually easy to learn. The only thing was that how he can use them in face value.

Another hour had passed, Victor finally lowered down his hands in rest.

He trudged to the near bench where bottles of drinking water were stocked there. Yuuri followed him as well, he took one bottle steaming in icy cold and handed it to Victor.

"Thanks," Victor said and wafted a smile.

There couldn't be any medicine to Yuuri's tired body but seeing the smile lined from his lovely lover, and he felt refreshed. He watched Victor as he raised his head up and nudged the lid of the bottle against his lips. It didn't escaped his eyes that the pale shade of those lips were now just as bloody as a rose hue because of the cold weather.

Yuuri gulped soundly, his vaguely visible adam's apple moved up and down and his mouth gone dry. Unconsciously he darted his tongue out and wet his nearly chapped lips.

In which, Victor exactly saw. He whistled.

_Just how much unsatisfied you were, Yuuri?_

Victor handed back the half finished water, instead of opening another bottle Yuuri drank from the bottle Victor had drank just now.

"Just one more month, Yuuri. You should be able to perfect this dance and bring me the highest score."

Yuuri didn't replied and just fidgeted his fingers, eyes down.

_I want to kiss him!_

"Were you listening?" Victor hackled.

_I can't concentrate, I really want to touch them!_

"Yuuri..."

_Although his lips were a bit chapped, they're still looked sweet._

Victor sighed, the younger boy had locked his eyes on his lips. Its so obvious he can read his eyes as easy as shaving ice that Yuuri was asking him a kiss.

Without any words or whatsoever, Victor cupped his lover's face between his hands and craned his neck closer till their face have only a millimeter gap.

Their breaths intertwine, warm and arousing.

"I can tell you want my kiss," Victor whispered.

Yuuri blushed. "N-no...I mean..."

"Liar,"

"I'm just....thinking, how does your kiss taste now that its winter--"

"I see." Victor grinned. "You....want to know?"

Like a little boy who had just got a new toy Yuuri bobbed his head so many times, his eyes were sparkling.

"You can have a taste of my winter kiss as much as you want..."

The wider Yuuri's eyes stretched, waiting for Victor to finally let his lips land on his. 

A sound of musing click out from his mouth, it can't be help but Victor has to give in.

"You're such a spoiled brat, Yuuri." he mumbled and in a heartbeat, he was kissing him.

Anticipated, Yuuri parted his trembling lips slightly, just enough for Victor's tongue for discovery. With the slurping sound their tongues made,  the room turned rather hot and lewd.

The shorter boy clung even tighter his hands on Victor's neck as the kiss gone deeper, and hotter. Victor felt how Yuuri really craved for this kiss, it made him wonder why. His lover wasn't the type who initiates something so intimate with him, this was the very first time that Yuuri acted this way. And he was honestly happy about it.

Victor left Yuuri's lips in a hairbreath only to french them again after a grasped of air to fill their lungs, the kiss was rather longer that what he had planned.

While Victor was busy figuring him out, Yuuri at the moment was savouring the kiss and inculcating it inside his mind how did it tasted.

Its winter, but his kiss tasted as if its all the same, all in one. That even though the weather was cold, Victor's kiss was still as hot as the heat of summer, damp and cool as the breeze of autumn and as sweet and feathery as the flowers of spring.

_So, this is what Victor's kiss tastes like during winter._

Their lips parted.

Yuuri, as out of the real world, saccharinely smiled and touched his lips so lightly. His heart lurched even more in an unsteady meter, clenching his chest with the other hand briefly against a sensation of happiness. He could still feel Victor's remained soft and disciplined breath against his face, the wet and utterly possessive kiss that he had just left into his lips.

"That's enough for now, Yuuri." the older guy said. "I'll give you more than that after you perfect this choreograph." and he even gave away a bonus of loud wet smack.

"You"re so mean!" Yuuri hollered, but Victor just laughed it off.

Well, it doesn't hurt to give Yuuri a bit of reward after a tiring practice all day.  Even if he felt that Yuuri had desperately wanted to continue what he had started, he himself wanted to give as much as he could.

Their eyes met in the air like butterflies suspended in midflight glistening with meanings that only the two of them could understand.

 

~~end~~

 

 


End file.
